we can run away now
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Todos os sinais lhe diziam que Hermione precisava de direção.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**we can run away now (they're all dead and gone)**

—

Ron Weasley não sabia dizer se gostava ou não daquele momento.

A indecisão se devia, em parte, às sensações boas. Por mais perigoso que pudesse ser, ele estava por trás dos movimentos daquele carro incrível — o velho Ford Elite verde do pai de Hermione —, o dia estava quase bonito demais, ele finalmente havia conseguido um dia com Hermione.

As circunstâncias, no entanto, não lhe pareciam tão felizes. A namorada havia tirado um dia de folga no trabalho, havia colocado as chaves do carro nas mãos dele sem falar e nada havia feito a não ser ligar o rádio em uma estação que tocava alguma música trouxa dos anos '70. Ele não questionou. Se ela estava demonstrando aquela confiança nele, Ron pensou que só poderia retribuir e não perguntar.

Uma vez na vida, Ron estava certo.

Seguiram em silêncio. O vento entrava pelos vidros abertos, o sol iluminava os cabelos e os olhos fechados dela. Ele se perguntava o que poderia ter feito de errado enquanto seguia por qualquer estrada desconhecida, indo para qualquer lugar. A voz dela era quase rude demais ao cantarolar aquelas músicas que ele não conhecia, mas ela nunca perdia o ritmo.

Todos os sinais lhe diziam que Hermione precisava de direção.

—

O cansaço começou a atingi-lo depois de uma hora de viagem, mas ele não disse nada. Hermione havia apontado para uma placa que indicava um restaurante próximo.

Estar com Hermione em um modesto restaurante trouxa só deixou tudo ainda mais surreal.

"Eu... eu acho que devo ser sincera com você," ela disse depois de dar um gole em sua bebida. "Tem uma coisa me incomodando. É algo que eu já tinha percebido antes, mas tudo ficou muito mais claro depois de sábado passado. A gente devia se casar."

A última frase é falada de um jeito muito veloz, muito direto, muito Hermione trabalhando. Ele não consegue esconder sua surpresa e ela não consegue deixar de se sentir um pouco pior.

—

Nada foi dito até voltarem ao carro. Ron arriscaria dizer que nada mudou também, talvez ele devesse desistir de entendê-la de uma vez por todas.

"'Mione," ele disse depois de muito tempo, "não estou entendendo."

"É só que... argh!," ela hesitou em frustração. "Você não está sentindo a pressão, não está sentindo o que eu sinto? Nós temos que fazer isso, já está na hora. É o que..."

Ela não continuou, mas nem precisava. É o que todos dizem. É claro que ele percebeu, mas não conseguia se incomodar por isso. Ficou muito pior depois do casamento de Harry e Ginny, as indiretas da Sra. Weasley se tornaram mais ousadas, Rita Skeeter logo escreveria algo a respeito para o jornal.

Ele não se importava.

"Hermione, nós não... nós não temos que fazer nada que não quisermos. Não... não me leve a mal, eu quero, mas não se sinto cobrada a fazer isso."

Ele temeu ter sido rude demais. Já era pôr-do-sol, a hora do dia de que menos gostava. Os dois precisavam de tempo e de cura, e só o silêncio poderia oferecer isso.

—

Ron estava impressionado. Ele realmente havia lidado bem com aquilo, não havia?

Então não podia ser verdade.

—

"Tudo bem, eu... eu entendo agora. Obrigada."

A noite de verão já pesava em torno deles, sentados no campo que encontraram. Estava tudo muito claro. Ron se perguntava se eram os seus olhos, mas Hermione se aproximava cada vez mais da garota incrível que ele compreendia ocasionalmente. Ele havia tirado o peso dos seus ombros com mais delicadeza do que seria possível, pelo menos para ele. A cobrança que ela sentia estava distante, não seria mais uma ameaça.

Ele se perguntava se era possível que estivessem próximos de um equilíbrio.

Hermione pulou de volta para o carro e apontou o banco do passageiro. Sim, era.

—

Ele nunca deixaria de ser surpreendido, aparentemente. Deitado no telhado de uma casa vazia, ele ouviu enquanto ela falava das estrelas. Ele ouviu a respiração leve dela, ele ouviu... ele ouviu a pergunta antes que ela saísse de sua boca.

"Quer se casar comigo, Hermione?"

E ninguém tinha que saber, na verdade. A estrada que eles haviam percorrido naquele dia era longa e difícil e longínqua o suficiente, não havia ninguém que os impedisse ou que os forçasse. O sol estava para nascer, eles estavam vendo tudo, e esse, sim, era o momento preferido dele no dia.

Ela assentiu de um jeito meio grave, meio divertido, e então sorriu.

Não precisavam de mais nada.


End file.
